Sweet Redemption
by KatrinaAlene
Summary: Sora and Riku have started and open relationship but not before establishing some strict rules. All is fine until a new person strolls into town and causes the rules to bend a little. This is an erotic tale of of finding redemption in sin. RATED M!
1. First Meeting

So to new readers, i write stories with an orginal character by the name of Shazz. I know some don't like OC's but i really can't write something unless it has some new original aspect too it. i guess im just one of those rare people that enjoy OC stories.

To returning readers, welcome back dears! Yes Shazz is on a new adventure and this one is a bit more xrated than the last. I actually wrote this story a long time ago and it was recieved rather well. I was encouraged to put it up here so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Riku sighed heavily as he wiped the sweat away from his brow. His brilliant silver locks were matted down by the perspiration that seemed to be pouring out of him like a fountain. He had been working outside since mid morning and the sun would not relinquish its hold on the beaches of Destiny Islands

He had spent his day working odd jobs around the town, repairing vehicles, fixing windows, mowing lawns, rebuilding broken down houses, anything that he could help out with. It wasn't for any money, in fact, Him and Sora were pretty much set after their adventures across the worlds, defeating heartless. So much so, that they bought a private beach on the Island and built a beautiful seaside bungalow.

No, Riku didn't do the work for the money, He did it as a means of making up for the damages he wrought about the worlds, the destruction brought on by his own hands. He felt there was no better form of redemption then fixing what he himself had broken.  
His very last job of the day was to repair old man Kahani's fruit cart. Thankfully his fruit stand was located right next to the beach and the ocean breeze was somewhat of a relief as the late afternoon sun began to beat down on Riku.

"Well that should just about do it sir." said Riku to the stout man behind him, "I just needed to replace the axles on your cart with much stronger ones." I don't know how you managed to push a cart full of watermelons on such week axles all this time."

Old man Kahani let out a warm hearted chuckle. He was a rather large man with sun kissed skin. His long jet black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his wardrobe consisted of khaki shorts and loud Hawaiian shirts.

"Your guess is as good as mine my dear boy." He laughed as he slapped Riku on the back "I guess my luck was just bound to run out sooner or later." The vendor pushed the cart back to his wooden fruit shack and started repacking it with lush ripe watermelon.

"Is there anything else you need me to do today?" Riku asked.

"Ummm well…actually there is this one thing I would like you to do for me."

"Name it."

"If you don't mind, could you go and find me niece? She been missing since this morning and I'm starting to worry."

"Your niece?" Riku said a bit bewildered. "I never knew you had a niece."

"She's not from around here. She grew up in Traverse and from there well….I have no idea." He stopped loading the cart and his brown eyes became heavy with worry. "She then showed up here out of blue and asking for a place to lay low for awhile. I don't like to pry so I just told her that she was welcomed to stay as long as needed."

There was no mistaking the desperate tone in the man's voice. Riku knew right away that his niece meant a lot to him and that he was worried where she might be.  
"No problem sir. Do you know which direction she went?"

"Yeah she head north along the shore." He pointed in the general direction. "I'm sure she doesn't venture far but she never returns till late. I just worry you know."

"Don't worry Kahani, I'll find her."

Riku started walking north along the wet sand. He let the ocean water wash over his feet as it soaked the bottom of his jeans. He thought about removing the white tank top he had on because it so wet with sweat that you could see right through it anyway, but he thought that approaching a stranger without a shirt on seemed a bit inappropriate.

He kept walking and walking. He was sure that he must have been 3 miles away from the fruit stand by now and there was no sign of a life of her anywhere. He had no intention of giving up. He was sure to find her; after all, he had no problems finding Sora whenever he needed to see him, even when they were worlds apart.

Then all of a sudden he heard what he thought was someone humming. He stood still and strained himself to block out the sounds of the waves and the breeze through the trees. Yes, he was sure that was someone humming. I beautiful alto tone came riding on the tropical breeze straight into his ear. His feet moved toward the somber melody. Closer and closer he came to the source and it seemed that the louder the tune the more exquisite the voice.

Then he saw a feminine figure sitting on the edge of a wooden dock. She was dangling her feet in the water and continued humming to herself. Riku moved towards her silently. It seemed such a pity to interrupt her in her melodical solitude.

He eventually made his way to the dock without her even noticing him. She was wearing a thin white summer dress that cover up what looked to be a bright pink bikini. Her brown hair fell down to her shoulders but wisps of it was caught in the gentle wind.

Riku sighed "Excuse me miss."

The young girl turned around instantly. Riku was taken aback by the beauty in her simplicity. Her oval shaped eyes were a rich brown and her eyes lashes were naturally thick and long. Her hair curved around her heart shaped face and her lips were full and innocently pink.

"Oh uh hello." She said nervously. She looked downward and tried to pull her hair down to hide the red hue that spread across her cheeks

"I'm Riku, your uncle sent me to find you." He extended his hand to her to help her up and she was more than willing to take him up on the offer.

"I'm Shasta, but you can call me Shazz." She smiled sweetly at him. She was grateful to her uncle for sending out such a gorgeous search party.

Riku took this moment to fully take in all that Shazz was. Her slender figure and curves showed her femininity as well as the swell of her perky breasts the peaked ever so slightly over the front of her dress. Riku found her attractive and his lust grew instantaneously. It had been awhile since he was hit this hard with an unyielding need to have someone. He wanted to take her home. He wanted to share her with his beautiful blue eyed lover. He wanted to feel the friction of these two soft bodies in his arms.

Now Riku was as clever as he was charming. He knew just how to use his green eyes and deep molasses voice to seduce anyone he desired. He had a talent for using such sensual poetry in his speech to make said victim fall to their knees and have them begging him to take them home.

It was game on.

"Well Shazz, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said has he flashed a prize winning smile  
Shazz could feel the blood rushing to her entire face. She tried to hide her blush in her hands but Riku still had a hold of one of them.

"It's nice to meet you as well Riku."

"Tell me Shazz, why is such a pretty girl such as yourself alone out here?"


	2. Story

Well this is the secong chapter...i know it's starts off a little slow but trust me its gets better...lol i mean having a plot isn't so bad. Anyway dears..please enjoy

* * *

"Its uhhh…well complicated" Shazz said in response to Riku's question. She also managed to slither her hand out of his grasp as well.

"Complicated huh…well lucky for you I've got nowhere else to be so I'm all ears."

Shazz looked at him oddly as if to say _Are you serious? _But her face soon softened as she walked passed her silver haired rescuer. She stepped off the dock unto the soft sand. She smiled at as tiny grains of sand tickled her as they went between her toes.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Listen uhhh Riku right?"  
_  
"That's right sweetheart, remember the name because I promise you'll be screaming it later." _Well, that's what he wanted to say to her but being the gentleman that he was refused to give in to temptation just yet. So instead he responded with a simple "Yeah"

"Ok…Riku I appreciate the offer but, I don't want to bore you to death. There must be a more pleasant subject we can talk about like perhaps splinters under one's fingernails."

Riku laughed. "That painful huh?"

"No it's not that it's painful, I just wanted to stress to you how much I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen Shazz, if I didn't want to hear about it I wouldn't have asked. Also, if you didn't want to talk about it then you wouldn't have mentioned it either."

Shazz bit her lower lip and shook her head. "That's a good point."

"You see, so stop worrying and just let go. I'm surprisingly very understanding and helpful."

Helpful he was, but his motives were less than humanitarian. He figured that Shazz must have come to the Island to forget about something, perhaps a stressful job or maybe just problems at home. He just needed something he could use that would insure him access to her.

The two walked side by side near the water's edge. It was starting to cool down a little as evening started to settle in.

Shazz sighed in defeat as she took a few seconds to collect her thoughts. She looked longingly out towards the sparkling blue waters; it was if she was silently asking all her surroundings to give her strength to tell another soul a story that she had kept to herself for so long.

"Riku, have you ever felt trapped? I mean, even though you have the ability to get up and go, you just can't because something is holding you back."

Riku stared down at the wet sand that encompassed his feet, leaving behind traces of his travels.

"I know that feeling better than you think, but instead of something, it was someone"

"Wow." The brown haired beauty said softly. "You were being serious when you said you were understanding, because I have a someone as well."

A twinge of fear shook Riku for a second. He thought to himself _"Hold it together. It doesn't have to be a relationship. She could be talking about a friend or a family member."  
_  
"Oh so you must have some good friends back home?" Riku replied coolly.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. He meant more to me than that."

_"Shit" _he thought to himself _"She does have a boyfriend." _He looked away from his female companion so his eyes would not betray his inside demeanor. Yet he still had hope and as wicked as his thought was he couldn't help but try. It was a long shot but maybe Shazz was going through a nasty break up and perhaps he could catch her on the rebound.

"You see, I met him when I was very young." Continued Shazz. "I was five and well he was 11. Anyways, when walking home from school I would always see him sitting under a tree reading. He seemed so quiet and withdrawn from the world around him so I thought he might be lonely. So I made it a point to talk to him because I just didn't like the idea that someone as beautiful as him should be lonely, and trust me, he was beautiful. He has such dark black hair that was long and perfectly straight. He has almond shaped eyes that were as blue as these waters. Oh and his features were feminine but yet still very masculine. He was just so pretty."

Riku's thoughts began to wonder. This story seemed familiar somehow. A kind and beautiful person taking it upon themselves to befriend someone who was less than human. Yeah, he was sure he lived this story before.

" His name was Ken and for the longest time our relationship consisted of nothing but me sitting with him under that tree and listening to him read and every once in a while he would teach me why a certain passage in his book was so important. But the best part was when I would remember something he taught me and he would smile and playfully rub my head. Well I'm sure you know how the story goes. I grew up, hormones came rushing in, and I had fallen in love with him. He was so devoted to me. There was nothing he wouldn't do for me, all I had to do was ask. I….I lived only to see him smile. Being the cause of his happiness always kept me at peace and I was ready to spend the rest of life that way"

"It sounds like you two were very serious." Quietly replied Riku whose focus remained on the wet sand.

"Yes…very serious….we're engaged."

_"Shit shit shit!! Engaged!" _Riku's mind was practically screaming. How could he possibly compete with something as serious as an engagement? Could he? _"Dammit! There must be some kind of loophole!"  
_  
Riku's silence unnerved her and the awkward quietness started to creep in. Shazz continue her story to fill the void.

"I know it seems like I'm too young to get engaged if that's what you're wondering. To be honest I was. I was 19 when he purposed. But we have been engaged for two years now so it wasn't like we were rushing into anything."

The boy ran his fingers through his silvery locks. He was shocked to find out that Shazz was that same age as he was, he was sure she was younger. Usually he was pretty perceptive about these things but this woman was throwing him off his game.

"So I take it because of the long engagement he isn't as ready for commitment as he thought." He said gruffly

"No, I don't think so. It's something completely different."

"Well can I see the ring?" Riku figured that if she was still wearing a ring then she had no intention of breaking it off.

Shazz looked down at her left hand which showed a barren ring finger. She sighed and put her hands back at her sides.

"Well, I took it off. I just couldn't think clearly with it on."

_"Bingo! Loophole." _he thought as he tried to hide the smile that snuck its way unto his lips

"Ken purposed to me at the panicle of his career. He is a huge real-estate tycoon. He knows the business up and down and inside and out and he has acquired wealth beyond anything I can imagine. So when he purposed he told me that this was the thing that would make his life complete. Yet things started to change. He became more involved with is work. He would be gone for months at a time and when he would return home he would brush me off and lock himself away in his study. Then it got to the point where he would walk in the door and I could smell other women on him. I tried confronting him about it but again he would walk right past me and mutter something about it being just business. I'm starting to think that his ring wasn't a symbol of his affection for me but a contract symbolizing his claim."

"So leave him. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

Shazz stopped walking and for the first time since they started their journey back had their eyes met. Her deep brown irises overwhelmed him with the heat of twisted emotions. Anger, sadness, desperation, confusion, frustration, and so many others.

"Don't you think I've tried?" She yelled. "Don't you think I know that the way he's treating me is wrong? I want to so badly stop this horrible feeling I have but I can't. Riku, Ken has been my life since I was five and I've known no other man but him. For as long as I've been with him he has always told me that no one would see me has he sees me and that no one would ever love me like he loves me. I believed him. I still do."

Try as she might her tears had a mind of their own and they flowed freely from her chocolate eyes.

"I came here thinking I could prove him wrong but I can't. I don't know what other people think of me let alone another man, I've never tried! I don't know how or even if I could continue on with my life without him and I'm so scared to take that step. Even now, when you're right here, talking to me, I can't help but wonder when you're going to take off running because you can't stand the sight of me."

Riku reached out and grabbed Shazz's arms and pulled her closer to him. A surprised gasp escaped her pretty mouth as she was held by the glowing emeralds of her rescuer's eyes.

"Enough." He choked out "I can't stand here and listen to you buy in to the bullshit this man is feeding you. You've got it so completely wrong. When I first laid eyes on you, you blew me away. In fact, the reason I'm here with you right now is because I'm trying desperately to ask you out."

She starred at him doe eyed. She didn't know how to react to someone talking to her or touching her the way he was now. It was like she reverted to a child like state.

"Really?" Was all she could muster.

Riku gently let go of her arms and smiled warmly. "Yes really." He cooed as he brushed away the stray tears.

"Even though you have someone?"

"Yes, because I want you to meet my special someone. I am certain that he would fall for you as much as am right now."

"He?"

Riku chuckled. "Yes, he and I love him dearly. We like to share the treasures the we find and right now, I'd like to share you with him." Riku tenderly tucked her silky hair behind her ear.

"I…I…I don't know…I…" she stammered

"Listen sweetness, try not to think too hard on it. I don't expect you to make up your mind on the spot. So why don't we make a plan to meet each other. There is a club up town called The Starfish. Why don't we meet there tomorrow night at around 9."

"A club?"

"Yeah, it might give you the opportunity to break out of your shell, get you on your way to taking that first step."

Shazz relaxed and a small smile formed on those pink lips. "Ok."

Riku returned her smile and took her hand in to his.

"Then it's settled, but now I should get your home before your uncle's mind starts to wonder."

The two walked hand in hand along the shore as the sun began to set. Not another word was spoken between them but they enjoyed the serenity the moment allowed them.

Shazz's mind was at ease with the simple act of having someone other than Ken hold her hand and Riku's mind drifted to Sora. How was he going convince his young lover to have Shazz be a part of their love making. Sora was going to freak.


	3. Come On

Hi everyone!!! Thanks for coming back for more ^_^. Anyway sorry for the long absence...i had a little vaca this weekend but I promise to make up for it today. Please enjoy Chap 3

* * *

On the boat ride back to his island home, he took a moment to reflect on the rules him and Sora agreed upon before opening up their relationship.

Now it does seem trivial to have rules if one is in an open relationship but it was one of Sora's stipulations. Sora had never thought for one second about sharing his beloved Riku with anyone. For a long time Sora held a dangerous grip on his silver haired Adonis but in time he realized that Riku's sexual appetite was more than he could handle. He looked forward to a life with nothing but surf, sand, sun and sex but god dammit, he needed to breath and Riku's idea of just cracking a window was not cutting it.

There were four simple rules that they followed. The first two were obvious:

1. Make sure the person was clean. It made sense to keep out what you didn't want and never had

2. Age appropriateness. The last complication anybody needs is court hearings

The last two were the most important:

3. They would not take home any virgins. It may seem tempting but the emotional implications that comes with the aftermath makes it less appealing. They were not looking for a relationship, just one night.

4. They would not take home anyone who was in a relationship. If the couple wanted to come over that was one thing, but to be the people that break apart a relationship was another. God help the fool that would try and separate them and it was not right to separate others.

Riku stepped out unto the dock and tide up the boat. He looked up to his shore side house that sat comfortable upon a cliff that looked over the ocean. He climbed the wooden steps that were built into the earth and entered his home.

He walked into his dimly lighted kitchen with its dark hardwood floors and metallic appliances. There was a tall wicker table with matching chairs. They liked to call their home a barefoot house because of how open it was. There were large ceiling to floor windows that encompassed their two story two bedroom bungalow and hard wood floors throughout. It made for easy cleaning when one is always tracking in sand.

The decor was minimal, clean white furniture, wicker lawn and lounge chairs that set out on the decks, and various house plants and pictures of the young couple and their friends were spread throughout the house. They only thing they had in abundance of was any electronic gadget a man could get his hands on. They had a great entertainment center that had a wide screen TV, phenomenal stereo system, and just about every gaming console.

The best room in the house was the master bedroom. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the floor that was made with soft white cotton sheets and small green throw pillows. There was a small balcony that faced west as well as a walk in closet and bathroom.

The two were also surrounded by bountiful flora. Palm trees, orchids, lilies, and vines seemed to form a barrier and there was a small private beach no more than a few feet from their back deck. Yes, it was their very own secluded slice of paradise.

Riku spotted his young lover dozing on the couch, bare chested and red swim trunks on. The over head ceiling fans made a delicious white noise and kept the home a comfortable temperature. Riku tip-toed quietly to Sora's side and knelt down beside him. He brushed away the cinnamon hair from Sora's eyes and leaned in to kiss the soft pink lips.

Immediately his kiss was returned as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Sora's tongue pushed against Riku's lip which opened excitedly for the intrusion. Lovingly their tongue's played with one another as Sora's hands mingled themselves possessively in silver locks. Sora slowly pulled away from the kiss while sucking on his lover's lower lip.

"Welcome home baby." Came Sora's sing-song voice. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Sora sat up on the couch to give Riku some room. Once situated Sora throw his legs over his lap and scooted closer to him.

"So how was your day?" Sora asked.

"Interesting." He said trying to convince Sora that there was nothing bothering him but his blue eyed lover was unconvinced.

"Hmmmmm, that doesn't sound like a very good interesting. Did anyone say anything to you?"

Riku shook his head. "No it's not that, I just met someone."

"Ohhhhhhh…" Sora let out a giggle. "I see what's going on." Riku grimaced at the younger boy who was holding back his laughter. "He or she rejected you right? Ha ha you never did deal with rejection well."

Riku scoffed. It wasn't often he had to deal with rejection because, well, look at him. His body was sculpted like a Greek statue, penetrating green eyes, wild silver locks, sinful smile, and not to mention that bad boy attitude that any person felt compelled to change.

"Well, you really can't get rejected when you haven't even asked HER."

"So it's a she huh…well, I've never known you to shy away from anyone. I mean you're like a kid in a candy store when it comes to this stuff, only the candy is anything with a pulse and the kid is ridiculously gorgeous and horny as hell."

"Ha ha ha." Laughed Riku sarcastically.

"Then what's the hold up? Does she make you nervous?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Yes actually, she's not like any of nymphomaniac, BDSM, freaky girls I've brought home before. She is kind, beautiful and surprisingly normal and getting her to come home with me won't be that simple."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Ok…so we'll just meet up with her and take her out or something. I mean if you're that attracted to her she must be something special and worth the extra effort."

"Well, it's not that simple." Riku gently pushed Sora's legs off of him and got up off the couch. He was nervous, but he couldn't lie to Sora about Shazz. He started pacing the floor and Sora got an uncomfortable feeling about all this. Finally Riku let out a heavy sigh and stared Sora directly in the eyes. "She's in a relationship."

Sora didn't react at first, he just sat there absorbing the information and calmly he said, "Well, that sucks, better luck next time huh."

"Sora, I don't want there to be a next time, I want her."

"Well I'm sorry Riku but you know the rules we can't…"

"But it's not really a relationship." Riku interrupted "It's falling apart at the seams."

"It doesn't matter. Even if it is falling apart, it's not our place to make it any worse."

"But you don't understand…"

"What is there to understand, that this is absolutely insane!" Sora was starting to raise his voice "Jesus Christ Riku, I know that you are attracted to her but she's just some girl. There are plenty more out there."

"She isn't just some girl." Riku flopped down on the easy chair. He rubbed his forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't even looking at Sora but he could feel azure eyes burning into him. "When I see her, I see us."

"What?!" yelled an unsympathetic Sora.

" Yes, when I first met her, I there was this instant attraction to and I was just going to use my usual pick up methods to bring her home, but then we got to talking and she told me she was in a relationship but wasn't happy. I'm not going to deny that I hoped it was on the verge of break up but I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want to do. All I wanted to was to listen and what she told me was heartbreaking. This guy she's with was a loner, I mean completely detached from outside world and she took it upon herself to befriend him, to let him know that someone in this world would care for him. She devoted her life to him and how does he repay her? By trapping her, neglecting her, cheating on her. Sora this man has her so broken that she can't believe that anyone else could love her. He has her so scared of breaking away that she's willing to settle."

The room became so silent that you could hear the waves gently rushing the shore. Both the men couldn't look at each other. One trying too hard to hide his emotions and the other desperately searching for words to say.

"I can't let her keep thinking that this is all that life has to offer." Continued Riku as he swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat "I can't let her keep believing that there is no one is this world that would love her. These feelings can be dangerous."

Sora understood all too well what his older companion was saying. That was why Riku left him in the first place. He thought he was losing Sora and he feared that no one would love him and that led him to follow a darker imitation of that feeling.

Sora walked over and knelt down in front of Riku. Gingerly he took his lovers face into his hands and their eyes locked.

"Ok." Sora said meekly "We'll go meet her."

"Really?"

"Yes really, we will meet with her and just take it from there."

Riku wrapped his arms around his beloved and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "Thank you and I promise if this isn't something you want to do, I won't push it."

"It's fine baby. I trust you."


	4. Love Game

See I told you i would make up up to you guys. Two chapters written so it could be posted up by the end of the day. I owe you that for the wait. Also this story features the lyrics for Lady Gaga's love game. Love her ^_^

* * *

The streets of downtown Destiny Island came to life as the glow of sidewalk lights and neon signs shone on the dark pavement. Lovers and friends lined the streets talking, laughing, kissing, embracing, and each dressed to impress.

Sora and Riku walked hand in hand into the entrance of The Starfish. Riku was dressed in a solid black button up shirt and the top three buttons were left undone to reveal a tear drop sapphire stone attached to a silver chain around his neck. He wore dark ripped jeans and a pair of black doc boots. His wanton silver hair now lay flat and his bangs were like a sheer curtain over his green eyes.

Sora's look was almost identical to that of his older lover's except less subtle. Sora's jeans were the same dark denim but tighter. A silver belt hung haphazardly around his waist and a charcoal tank top that highlighted his tantalizing muscles.

Sora's hair was ridiculously spiky and it shimmered more than the moon that night and around his neck he wore an emerald pendent.

Riku was roguishly handsome and Sora was impossibly beautiful. They were a dangerous couple on the prowl for something to feed their insatiable appetite.

On the outside the club appeared to be a rundown old warehouse. Its rust colored brick walls and opaque glass windows didn't leave much to the imagination, but once inside, you seemed in another room. There was a large dance floor surrounded by caged go-go dancers. Glittering disco balls and a laser lights spiced up the darkness as well as enhanced the multiple colors of alcohol that lined the bar.

Riku scanned the mass of half naked bodies grinding on each other to see if he could spot his hidden treasure, and it wasn't has hard to pick her out as one would assume. She was standing awkwardly against the far wall with shimmering denim pants and a fleece coat zipped up to her chin. She wasn't even hiding the fact that she was uncomfortable.

Riku left Sora's side to approach her. "Shazz!" he called out. She looked up and smiled.

"Riku!" She ran up to meet him and she was so relieved to see a familiar face.

"What the hell are you wearing sweetheart? Are you cold or something?"

"A little." She replied sheepishly. Riku just smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Shazz would even be scared of her own body.

"Come, I have someone you should meet." Riku said as he extended his hand out for her.

"Oh so I'm finally going to me the 'him' am I?" She slipped her hands into his and Riku almost jolted at the sweet sensation of her soft delicate hand that touched his. He was so tempted to pull her closer to him and feel the softness of her entire body but he retrained himself. _Baby steps Riku, baby steps._

Riku led her over to the bar where Sora was saving two seats. Shazz stood startled for a minute when her gaze was met with a pair of the most perfect cerulean eyes. His stunningly beautiful features had her mesmerized that she didn't mind that Riku was dragging her along.

"Hello darling, I'm Sora, and you must be Shazz." Sora took a hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Oh…yeah…hi." She said shyly. "It's so nice to meet you."

They took their seats up at the bar, Sora and Riku said on either side of her and Riku ordered a round of shots.

"So, Riku tells me that you are a runaway bride to be?" asked Sora.

"I guess you could put it that way." She replied as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. "But I don't think runaway is the right word because it's more like I'm running away to think about running away."

A shot glass was placed in front of her and Sora.

"Well here's to attempting to run away." Said Riku as he lifted his glass to initiate a toast. The two follow suit and they downed their drink and winced as it burned their throats. "Another round" Ordered Riku. He wasn't planning on getting Shazz drunk or anything, he just wanted to loosen her up a little so that she would let go of her inhibitions

It had been awhile since Shazz had drank so the alcohol didn't go down has smoothly as she hoped. She did her best to hide her pain because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of such gorgeous men.

"Shazz, I just have to ask you one thing." Sora said as he place another shot glass in front of her. "I need to ask you something important. If you are so unhappy with your relationship to the point where you have to get away, why are you still in it?"

Shazz took a moment to contemplate her answer. She wanted to make sure that whatever she said made sense, even though it didn't even make sense to her.

"Well, let me put it this way. Say you and Riku have been together for like ever and within a blink of an eye he decides to distance himself from you and ends up hurting you more than he even realizes. I'm sure a part of you wants to forget about him and leave, but the part that doesn't want to forget is so much more overpowering."

Sora didn't have to pretend to understand. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Riku was right. He did see them in her.

"Sora, this man has been my world for so long that it seems that I've forgotten to breathe without him. I know that I could just pick up and leave him and go home, but there is a much larger part of me that won't allow it. I am terrified of the thought of not having him in my life because he's literally been the only contact with the male species and to ask me to leave him is like asking me which limb could I live without. Its sick, I know, but can you look me in the eye and tell me that it would be that easy to leave Riku if you were caught in this mess?"

"You're right," replied Sora "It would be hard to leave Riku, but you're comparing apples and oranges my dear. Whatever problems Riku and I have, we can work them out because I love Riku and he loves me. Nothing is ever one sided. Now, can you honestly tell me that you are truly in love with him or if he is even still in love with you?"

Sora didn't mean to hurt Shazz with this comment but he was sure that it struck a nerve. Her expression was downcast as she toyed with her glass. Sora and Riku looked at each other, not really knowing what reaction they would get  
"You're right." She said in an inaudible voice. "I don't think I love him anymore…oh god...I don't even think he loves me...at all." Sora spotted a stray tear running down her cheek and instinctively he brushed it away. Riku began stroking her hair and Sora tenderly whispered comforting words in her ear as she silently wept.

Without warning Shazz snapped her head to look right up at Sora, brown eye's pleading. "Help me." Came a desperate voice. "I don't know where to go from here…please…help me."

This plea sent a wave of fire through Sora's veins. No one had ever appeared so vulnerable to him or ever placed in him such control over a situation. His libido went soaring with a sense of power that he rarely held over a lover.

He then grabbed Shazz by her shoulders and pulled her into a chaste kiss. Her lips were even softer than his and though her body was tense, she didn't pull back. He let her go and her doe like eyes stared in awe. "Just follow my lead sweetness."

Sora stood up and took a hold of Shazz's jacket zipper and pulled it down. Riku then slowly pealed it away to reveal a dazzling silver backless shirt that glittered like stars. The front of her shirt draped around her like a Grecian goddess, teasing the boys as it subtly showed off the curves of her breasts. Her porcelain skin seemed so tender that it made the urge to touch it irresistible.

Sora took her hand as well as Riku's and led them to the dance floor. Riku was turned on as he watched his lover take charge. He's never seen Sora this determined before and he liked it.

The bass of the song seemed to pulse life into the club as every able body was thrusting and twisting to the thunderous beat. Sora pulled Shazz close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riku came up behind her with hands on her hips, guiding them to sway along with his body.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play a love game, a love game_

She heard the dangerous song of the siren over the crowd that sent all these warm bodies into a sexual frenzy. Shazz felt hands moving up and down the curves of her body and a pair of lips caressing her neck. She was lost in the entrancing beat of the song as well as in the arms of two beguiling young men that pressed into her harder. She was riding the thigh of a beautiful brown haired boy while her backside was being grinded by a silver haired avatar.

_Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Maybe 3 seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Lets have some fun this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust the kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
It seemed as if the rest of the club became a blur as they danced in slow motion. Shazz watched as Riku reached out to Sora with such longing and devoured his love in a kiss so passionate that it made her knees go week. Riku turned Sora around and held him tightly. Their bodies gyrating in perfect time to the monotonous beat and Riku's hands moved up Sora's body, revealing his lover's tight stomach.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame  
Are you in the game  
Doin the love game  
I'm on mission  
And it involves some heaving touching yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in sex yes  
And now I want it bad, a love game, a love game_

Sora never let Shazz out of his sight. He crushed her to him so that she would have no second thoughts about tonight. Sora was a blaze with a thick passion he had never felt before. He wanted her. He wanted Riku and his body was screaming do it now.

"Come home with us." Sora whispered in her ear.

In such swoon all Shazz could do was nod her head. Sora smiled at Riku and he knew that it was on. The two young men took Shazz by the hand and led her out of the club. Shazz couldn't tell if it was the alcohol that was clouding her reason or if the pheromones were so thick in the club that she got high from it, but she followed her angels blindly. Not knowing, or caring what might happen to her.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you guys know where i'm heading after this chapter so i just wanted to write a little prewarning. The next few chapters will be pretty racy so if take this as a time to think about if you want to proceed with the story.


	5. Decadent Part 1

All right sweethearts...here it is. The first part (yes and i mean first part) of the erotic romp between Sora, Riku, and Shazz. Be warned that thought it may be graphic, it's not raunchy. If you are uncomfortable reading such things, please stop now. But if your adventrous spirit is aroused please enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

Sora took the lead when they entered their ocean view home. Watching his timid lover take charge set off a new fire within Riku that made him want Sora all the more.

Riku watched as Sora swept Shazz up in his arms and went in for a kiss. He was gentle and yet demanding with her. Almost as if he was easing her into the bedroom but making sure she wouldn't turn away.

Yet Shazz wouldn't let her guard down that easily and Sora could feel her trembling against him. He protectively held her closer and continued kissing her tenderly as if she was an orchid that would wither with the slightest touch.

She could feel his tongue brushing across her lips, begging for entrance and it took all her courage to open her mouth and let him in. She stiffened at the intrusion but Sora's reassuring hand on the small of her back calmed her and she soon found enjoyment in having his tongue explore her mouth. She felt herself melt into his embrace and she was returning the kiss.

Soon another pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt someone's warm breath on the back of her neck. She let out a frightened gasp and broke the kiss with Sora. Before she could protest, rough hands turned her head and her mouth was devoured by sensual hungry lips.

Her body turned into the kiss and she pressed her body up against Riku's hard chest. She entwined her fingers into his silver locks and his hands enclosed her faced and pulled it closer to his.

Sora took this moment to explore Shazz's body. He caressed her bare back, her hips, the curve of her bottom, her thighs, her full breasts, and everywhere in between. He wanted more. Sora unfastened the clasp around Shazz's neck that held up her shirt.

Instantly Shazz stopped what she was doing and halted the shirt from falling. The two men stood there and stared at her. She looked as fragile in that moment as she shyly clung to her shirt. She wasn't looking at them but the moonlight illuminated a tear the traveled down her cheek.

"I...I'm sorry" her voice was quivering. "I want too, but…but I haven't been with another man for so long I…I…I don't know how…"

Riku put a finger underneath her chin and directed her to look up so that their eyes would meet.

"Hey now" cooed Riku as he brushed away her stray tears. "There will be none of that talk here. I swear to you that we won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know…it's just that…I don't know if I can…please you." Shazz looked away from Riku again and nervously bit her bottom lip.

Riku smiled.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm dear but please don't worry. Sora and I can handle ourselves, but tonight we are only focused on you." He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok baby." Sora said gently as he coaxed Shazz's hand into his. "I promise to take care of you."

Something in the blue softness of his eyes calmed her like a mild sedative. Shazz believed the eyes never lied and his told a story of trust and loyalty. So Shazz took a deep breath and let go and her shirt flutter to the floor. She stood there nervously half exposed. Her perfectly round breasts swelled with each unsure breath and her pink nipples hardened with the excitement of the unknown.

Riku scooped her up and cradled her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Sora crawled to the head of the bed and guided Shazz gently down to the soft white linen. Her head lay on Sora's lap and his hands gently brushed the tender flesh of her chest and her stomach. All the while, Sora ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her before Riku continued he expedition of her body.

Riku sat beside Shazz and leaned in and kissed Sora. Shazz could hear the sounds of lips entwined with one another and watched as their tongue's played and toyed with each other. The kiss was so passionate that it broke her heart. Ken never kissed her like that.

In her daydream she didn't realize that the kiss had ended and soon she felt a tongue swirling around her nipple. She let out a startled gasp as Riku teased and lapped at her pink little nub, sucking it and playfully nipping at it. Then his lips brushed across her skin and found themselves enveloped around her other nipple.

As his tongue remained preoccupied, his hand traveled south and began to unfasten her jeans. When he felt her denim loosen, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric of her panties and unto the smooth clean flesh of her already moistened sex.

Riku looked up and smiled at her wickedly.

"Wow sweetheart, you're this wet already?"

Riku quickly snuck a finger between the dripping pink lips and slowly started messaging her clit. Shazz could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and her hips seemed to move in the direction of his strokes. His movements were so smooth, so precise, that it made her head swim. She had never had anyone pay so much attention her like that. Ken had never bothered to work her clit so the sensation felt so foreign but all the more decadent. With all the feelings and friction combined, she was ready for release.

Riku kept focused on her clit, rubbing it in fast tiny circles and then changing directions and gently stroked her up and down. It was driving her mad and her body begged for release but without warning Riku stopped.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not at all Darling, I just want to see more of you."

Riku gripped the waist of her jeans and started to pull off any remaining clothes or accessories that stood between him and her skin. And there she was, lying on the bed fully exposed and utterly vulnerable. Riku's mouth water at the site of the blank canvas that lay before him and he became hard at the thought of having this body under his complete control.

Riku spread her legs to reveal her glistening sex. He slipped his finder in his mouth and made sure it was nice and lubricated and then gingerly pushed the digit into her tender hole. She wasn't as tight as she anticipated but it wasn't well worked enough for her not to feel any pain. He was certain that he was more well endowed than that of her fiancé.

Riku moved his finger in and out of her with such care as to make this experience for her as enjoyable as possible. He wanted to work her and get her wet enough were he could slip in another digit. He curved his finger inside her so that he could feel the spongy flesh of her g-spot.

Shazz felt the impact of the invasion of her tender site that it sent a wave of pleasure rattling through her body like thunder. Every time he touched her, it was like being struck with fire. She was ready to cum. She couldn't understand why he was delaying it so instinctively she took it upon herself to relieve her aching. Before she could reach her sex, Sora snatched her hand up.

"Calm yourself kitten." He purred has he kissed her finger tips. "We are the only ones responsible for making you cum tonight."

Riku took Sora's verbalization has a sign Shazz was ready for the next step and took this opportunity to slip in another digit. Shazz let out a whimper at the sudden sting of pain and Sora lovingly stroked her face to assure her that she was alright.

Riku began to scissor his fingers inside her, stimulating and stretching her pink walls. Her moans became a mix of pleasure and pain as the beautiful torture continued between her legs. Sora then cupped her breasts and his fingers went in tiny circles around her nipples. So many sensations were happening all at once that her mind couldn't quite grasp the sudden assault.

Faster and faster Riku worked his magic fingers and her hips bucked up hungrily to take in all that he was giving her. She felt the beads of sweat on her forehead, her face became flushed with heat, her legs began to shake, and with one final pump of his fingers Riku sent Shazz soaring. She let out an exquisite cry of satisfaction that echoed off the walls in the room. Riku felt the rush of her sweet juices upon his fingers. He pulled out of her and licked the hot sticky liquid off his fingers and smirked impishly at his male lover.

"My god Sora you should taste her, just like honey."

"I plan to later."

Shazz wasn't sure if her mind was functioning right, perhaps the wave of pleasure had clouded her judgment, but did Sora just say that he would taste her later?

"Wait…what…" she asked through her pants. "Do you mean we're not done?"

The two let out a low chuckle and Sora bent down to kiss her.

"My darling, we've only begun."


	6. Decadent Part 2

Shazz pulled herself on to her knees. She felt the wetness between legs start to travel down her thighs. It surprised her, was it normal to feel so much of it?

Riku than reached out to gather her in his arms but she held up a hand to stop him. Her expression was soft and curious as she stared at the beautiful men before her. She wanted to know about them and like a child, she learned through touch.

She crawled over to Riku and sat down in front of him. She ran her fingers through his hair, traced the contours of his face with light feathery touches and she continued to move down his bare neck and over his broad shoulders. Riku watched as her delicate fingers began to work the small buttons of his shirt and when she reached the last one she slowly removed it and her eyes laid out a path for her finger tips to travel.

Her fingers were like silk being drawn across his skin. The way she brushed them across his chest, over his nipples, and down his abs was making him harder by the second. Shazz was falling in love with the structure of his body. His sculpted pecs, his cut abs, and the sex lines that guided her towards the bulge underneath his pants.

She reached out to undo Riku's belt when her attention was caught by a blue eyed beauty that sat behind her. She turned around and placed her hands on Sora's waist. She curled her fingers around the edge of this shirt and started to lift if up over his head, careful not to disturb as single spike of his cinnamon hair. She started working her magical touch on Sora, caressing his round face, delighting in the softness of his tight little body. The lines of Sora's abs and treasure trail weren't has defined as Riku's but her finger tips found them just as easily. She loved caressing the tan skin and every inch of him was as delicious as the next

Sora smiled brightly at her. It amused him that someone would be so enthralled to explore every inch of his body and in that moment, he knew they had made the right decision in taking her home.

Sora felt so warm and supple under her touch and being with him was comfortable. Riku's body felt strong and able that it was hard not to feel protected. Comfortable and protected, it was something she never had had and had always craved.

She turned back around to face Riku and she noticed a tortured look on his face. He was shifting his weight as if trying to relieve some kind of pain and then she remembered. She went on all fours and crawled towards Riku like a curious kitten.

"It's hurting you isn't it?" She said this almost expressionless. It was as if she was still in a swoon but her body reacted faster than her mind. She undid Riku's belt and unzipped the denim cage. Riku sighed at the relief as his erection was set free.

Shazz's eyes widen at the site of the throbbing member right in front of her. Riku let out a low chuckle. He knew she was impressed and he wanted to tell her not to worry, but before he could mutter a single word, he felt a hot wet mouth on the tip of his cock.

Riku let out a winded gasp. He didn't expect Shazz to go down on him so fast but he wasn't complaining. Watching her sweet pink lips massaging his erection, her delicious tongue wrapping it's self around him and flicking playfully at the tip. It was enough to send him over the edge.

This beautiful site was not wasted on Sora. He felt himself become achingly hard as he watched this innocent women push herself to please his man. He moved near Shazz, entangles his fingers in her hair, and gently coaxed her to come up for air.

"Slow down beautiful, here let me show you."

Sora bent down to take his lover in to his mouth. He worked the tip with his tongue, soaking it so that he had the lubrication he needed to take more in. Sora's head bobbed up and down, each time slowly taking in more and more of his lover's cock. Sora could hear sighs of pleasure coming from the older man and as much as it goaded him to finish Riku off, it wasn't his orgasm to claim. So he released Riku and turned to Shazz.

"He's all yours darling."

There was no mistaking the smile the spread across her lips as she enveloped Riku's cock again. She could taste Sora and Riku and she could feel herself become wetter.

Sora watched as Shazz sucked Riku, opening her mouth and taking his length in deeper and deeper. She was still bent over on her on her knees, her heart shaped bottom in the air and her body moved back and forth in time with her sucking.

Riku was writhing in pure ecstasy. He was holding back as best as he could because he didn't want this sinful sensation to end.

Shazz could sense Riku's restlessness and she slowed down a bit. She figured she would speed up when she heard him begging for release. She was becoming more confident in herself and was ready to please these men with all that she had, when all of a sudden she felt something cold and slippery being applied to her back side.

What was Sora doing? She felt his fingers working the gel substance to her puckered hole and fear coursed through her. He wasn't planning on doing what she thought he was doing? She soon got her answer when a she felt and a digit being slipped inside her tight little hole. She let out a sharp cry of pain and in a knee jerk reaction she wanted to pull away but she felt a hand on the back of her head holding her in place.

"Please don't stop Shazz." Came Riku's gruff voice. " It will be ok sweet one, just relax. I promise. Please keeping going."

There was something in his voice that made her believe that everything would be ok. So she did what he said. She relaxed and gave herself over the decadent plan they had for her.

Sora continued to work Shazz, stretching her tender flesh to make sure that there would be minimal pain. He could feel her buttock starting to relax and he took this as a sign to enter with another finger. So he applied more lube and slowly he squeezed in another digit.

Shazz was in agony, but the foreign sensation of it all seemed to cancel out the fear. She trusted these boys would never do anything to hurt her and they knew what they were doing. Her whimpers vibrated against Riku's cock and the ecstasy shot through him like lightening. With each intrusion of Sora's fingers, the deeper she took in Riku's length. She could feel his cock pushing the back of her throat and her once languid motion became faster as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft.

God it felt so amazing! Riku could no longer hold back.

"Shazz! I'm about to…"

She braced herself as a rush of salty warm liquid flowed into her mouth. She felt her cheeks swell with it all and slowly the sticky mess slid down her throat as she swallowed all that he had given her. It seemed a sin to waste a single drop.

Sora pulled his fingers out of Shazz and wiped them clean. He let Shazz sit there and take it all in.

"My my, what a good girl you are." Sora said as he moved in closer to her. Shazz felt a pair of velvety lips caress hers and a slippery pink tongue moved over her teeth and gums, lapping up the remnants of his lover.

Riku was catching his breath as he watched Sora kiss Shazz. Witnessing these two little nymphs tasting him was enough to get him going again. The heat that rose in Riku now was animalistic and what he craved was to be inside his darling blue eyed angel.


	7. Decadent Part 3

Riku was almost feline in his desire for Sora. It seemed liked he was a lion prowling around the bed and in a split second he pounced on his delicious prey and pinned Sora's shoulders against the mattress. This kind of force was no surprise to Sora, in fact this was the best part of sex with Riku. He was just glad that the aggression was focused on him and not their timid female companion.

Shasta wasn't scared at all, but fascinated. She watched as Riku devoured Sora's lips with his as he held Sora's hands above his head. Riku acted with such intensity as he moved his lips down his lover's chin and then his neck. His tongue traced a delicious patch across Sora's chest and over his hard nipples, taking time to suckle each of them and playfully nip them as well.

Sora lay there sighing as Riku's lips brushed across the softness of his belly and down his treasure trail. His mouth dangerously close to his erection

Shazz must have blinked because Riku had removed Sora's jeans so swiftly that it couldn't be real. Was he really that skilful? Before she could take the time to contemplate, the older man's lustful mouth wrapped around Sora's cock, taking it all in at once. He was drawing upon Sora's shaft in slow fluid movements while foundling him with his finger tips.

Shazz couldn't take her eyes off of the two beautiful men that were entwined in such an undeniable love. It seemed almost a sin to watch but she couldn't turn away. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as well as between her legs.

Sora was writhing under the hands of his gorgeous lover and Riku wouldn't have it any other way. He began sucking Sora harder while his fingers were starting to probe his lovers puckered hole. Faster and deeper he continued with his game until Sora could no longer hold back. He let out an earth shattering scream as he was brought to climax and Shazz wasted no time in covering Sora's mouth with hers, taking his cry of ecstasy into herself.

Riku loved the feel of Sora filling his mouth and then having his hot juices slide down his throat. He was careful to never spill a single a drop. When he opened his eyes he smiled wickedly at the site of his two little nymphs locked is a silken kiss. Shazz gingerly pulled away from Sora so that he could catch his breath but instead of exhaustion in his deep blue orbs, they became like Riku's, dangerous and hungry.

Sora grabbed Shazz and rolled her on her back. He began kissing her feverishly across her body, making sure there wasn't a single inch on her that his lips didn't touch. He then sat back on his calves and spread her toned silky legs. Her sex was exposed to him and the site of her succulent wetness dripping down the curve of buttock was so enticing.

He bent down and gently kissed her thighs, making his way to her soaking slit where he playfully darted his tongue in and out of the fleshy lips, teasing her pulsing clit. He then stuck his tongue near her moist little hole and moved it back up to her clit. He repeated this motion several times before he took his fingers and spread her outer lips to reveal her sensitive nub. He started kissing it, sucking it, and his tongue swirled around upon it in a figure eight.

All the while Sora was loving the way her hips twitched whenever he did something she liked. He loved the sound of her desperate moan whenever he decided to tease her. He especially loved the way she tasted. Riku was making an understatement when he talked of her tasting like honey. It was as if she was a bitter sweet drug and once you've tried it, you are hooked.

Sora then felt his lover's cock pushing to get inside him. He let a low moan as Riku started sliding in deeper. Riku's hands grasped his lover's hips as he gingerly made his way in and out of Sora. He worked the younger man slowly, leaning forward and kissing the smooth wet skin of Sora's neck and dragging his fingers tips across the curve of Sora's back. Riku held himself in control but being inside Sora and feeling his warm fleshy tunnel embracing his cock was enough to make him cum instantly. Shazz wasn't making it easy for him either. He was also hearing the beautiful moans coming from the lovely woman writhing on his bed.

All seemed to be lost in their own ecstasy. The deeper Riku's cock went inside Sora, the deeper Sora's tongue went inside Shazz. The way she bucked her hips in desperation for more made Sora lose control and he buried his mouth in her pink folds, swirling his tongue around her tight juicy hole.

Sora felt fingers entangle themselves around his cinnamon locks and pulled his face upward.

"Wait my love. " came Riku's gravely whisper in his ear . " I want her to cum with us."

Riku released Sora's hair and wrapped his fingers around Sora's cock. The silver haired beauty stroked Sora's length in time with his thrusts. A small cry escaped the younger lover's lips as he arched his back like a frightened cat. It was taking Riku all that he had to contain himself. The sound of Sora's backside slapping his thighs along with the sexy moans he was making was driving the older man insane.

"Sora?" came the mewling of the kitten beneath them " Sora please…it's torturing me…please do it now…I can't wait…"

Shazz's hands naturally traveled to her aching sex and Sora would have none it.

"Leave your hands where they are my darling." He commanded " If I see you lift so much as a finger , I will not hesitate to punish you."

Riku was enjoying the demanding tone Sora was taking with Shazz and what was more fascinating was how well she obeyed him. Words couldn't describe how enticing it was to watch his meek and mild lover consume this woman.

Riku continued to drive himself deeper and faster into his lover while his free hand lovingly caressed his cock. The friction between them was volcanic and Riku could feel his climax coming on like a freight train. He could tell by Sora's heavy breathing that he was on the verge as well. Riku clenched his teeth, trying to keep his composer. One small move could trigger his release.

With a deep throated voice Riku yelled " Now Sora."

On cue, Sora shoved two digits into Shazz's eager sex and his mouth closed itself around her clit. Shazz let out a wicked scream that echoed through the house. The assault on her was sudden but god damn if it didn't feel good.

Sora pumped his fingers rapidly and his tongue wrapped around her throbbing clit like a snake. Her moans became in sync with Riku's grunts and her hands gripped the cotton sheets beneath her. The heat of Sora's mouth was sending shockwaves of bliss through her entire body.

But she wasn't alone in her sentiment. Riku could feel that his cock was engorged to the point of busting and he could feel Sora shaking with the anticipation of release. So in one last thrust, the two men and Shazz came simultaneously . Riku let out a stifled grunt as he filled is beloved with his seed. Sora's moan was muffled by the sweet nectar that flowed into his mouth.

Shazz's cry was filled with blissful releif and exhaustion that she didn't care that her legs were being speckled with the after math of Sora's orgasm. Nothing could keep the smile from forming on her perfect lips.

She watched as Sora sat back on his calves and leaned against Riku. Another kiss was exchanged. Their tongues moving freely inside each other's mouths, sharing the taste of their darling Shasta. Riku was delicately touching Sora's face as his lips massaged his lover's. It was so tender the way they held each other that it almost made her heart burst, but she was to happy to cry. Even if she did, she was too wet and sticky to have noticed.

Shazz brushed away the hair that was matted to her forehead and she noticed that Sora's hair had lost it's spikiness and it looked much longer when it was wet. Riku's silver locks were moist and stringy and it clung to the back of his neck.

The lovers sun kissed skin glistened in the moonlight and each took this moment to catch their breaths. Shazz could feel the sleepiness rush over her and she tried hard to fight it. She wasn't done looking at her angels but her eyes slowly started to close. She felt herself start to slip away when a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Her eyes fluttered opened and they were greeted by a twinkling aquamarine glare.

"My darling one, I can't let you drift off to sweet dreams yet." Riku said as he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her wet brown hair. " Not when I'm dying to be inside you."


	8. I've Got You

Riku pulled the tired beauty on to her knees. He tenderly held her face in his hands and covered her in tiny kisses. His hands then made their way to her shoulders and down her arms. He snaked his limbs around her waist and pulled Shazz closer to him. Shazz rested her weight upon him as her lips were claimed by her green eyed angel.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself deeper into the kiss. This time her tongue became more demanding. She explored every inch of Riku's delicious mouth, trying to memorize every inch of it. Meanwhile, she felt her sex being invaded by two long and sensual digits, rubbing her clit in hurried circular motions. The combination of the kiss and the stimulation between her legs made her become impossibly wet. After all of the energy she had used, Shazz was surprised she had anything left.

The thought of just being inside her was enough for Riku's cock to rise, but feeling the sweet wetness on his fingers and knowing that she was ready for another round made it all the more painful. He pulled away from the kiss and took this moment to prepare himself for her. He reached over to the night sand for a bottle of lubricant and applied and nice thick layer on to his length.

Shazz watched Riku has he touched himself and her stomach began swirling with butterflies. She was nervous and didn't hide the fact the Riku's size intimidate her but yet she was kind of excited for the feel of him inside her.

"Shasta, come to me." Came the deep seductive command of her lover. Riku was sitting back on his calves and Shazz drew closer and positioned herself to comfortably straddle Riku. She could feel his tip near her opening and his hands rested on her hips. Slowly, gently, he lowered her down upon is cock. A yelp escaped her lips and Riku stopped to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Riku." She tried to say as sincerely as possible. There was no doubt that he was hurting her but it wasn't enough for her to call it quits. "Just hold me, I'll be fine."

He continued to nimbly slip deeper inside of her until her arms wrapped around his neck again. The way he held her in this position was more intimate than any other person he had brought home. Never would he allow anyone other than Sora to get this close to him but this seemed the best way to make Shazz feel more comfortable.

"mmmmmmm." Came Shazz's darling little mewl into his ear as he started to move in and out of her. Her tight pink walls clinging to his length like a second skin and the softness of her breasts that were crushed against his chest was such a phenomenal feeling. If he had to pick one word to describe this sensation it would be heaven.

Shazz rocked her hips back and forth, loving the feel of Riku between her legs. She threw her head back and Riku's mouth automatically went for her throat. Her suckled her nape and dipped his tongue between the grooves of her clavicle. She could feel his grip on her hips become tighter as he pulled her closer to himself.

The breathing became heavy between these hot bodies and both were exhausted but the desire for one another kept them yearning. Shazz's fingers entangled themselves in Riku's wet silvery locks and she roughly pulled his head back so that she could have access to his moist lips. A fiery lip lock between the two gave Sora the opportunity he needed to move in on the action.

There was no mistaking what Shazz felt next. It was the same cold gel substance being applied to her back hole again. Another bolt of fear shot through her body and instinct told her to run but again, Riku put a stop to any chance of escape. His arms wrapped around her waist, practically supporting her with his own strength.

"Shasta darling, calm yourself. Trust me, if you relax it won't hurt that much."

"Riku…I'm scared." She whimpered as Sora continued to prep her.

"I know you are sweetheart but Sora would never do anything to hurt you. Do you trust us?"

Shazz was silent for a moment and then meekly nodded her head.

"Ok then, just hold on to me." Shazz's arms snaked around Riku's neck and she braced herself for the worst.

She felt the tip of Sora's erection pushing against her. She was grateful the he generously applied lubricant to his cock but she still believed that it wasn't enough. It was going to hurt no matter what steps were taken.

She could feel the pressure of Sora's cock now more than ever as it's tip slowly slipped inside her. Shazz let out such a pitiful cry that Riku's arms tighten around her as if trying to shield her from harm.

"Shhhhhhh baby doll, it's alright. I've got you Shazz…just a little bit more….no worries now…I've got you."

Though Riku's words fell sweet upon her ears, it didn't do much to relax her. Instead her grip tightened around Riku and she began to dig her nails into his back. He could feel her nails penetrating his skin and small dribbles of blood crawled down his back.

Little by little Sora sank into her until he was able to hold Shazz against himself. Her back lay against his chest and his warm breath whizzed past her ear. Both men had their arms securely around her and both pressed themselves hard against her. The feeling of being held between these devastating beauties couldn't compare to the exquisite pain she felt having them both insider her.

Simultaneously the two men began to pull themselves out of her and very gently they would move back in. They were cautious so as not to harm her but her hot tight body only hastened their desire.

Shazz couldn't mask her emotion. She was in such divine agony that she didn't know how to express it. So she let a few tears escape her eyes and the moon acted like candle light that revealed the tiny drops trickling down her cheek.

Riku covered her face in dainty kisses, trying his best to calm his frightened kitten. If she could only relax, he was sure she would enjoy herself a lot more. Sora knew of at least one way that would take her mind off of her pain. Her mind needed to be focused on something else, more pleasure to mask the pain. His hand slithered down her stomach and he slipped his fingers into her sex. He started vigorously stroking her clit.

Shazz's body stiffened as a cry of surprise and ecstasy ripped through her. Immediately her body seemed to open up and she could feel herself taking more of the men's lengths than she ever felt possible.

The three sweaty bodies found themselves moving gracefully in sync. The stimulation of the cocks moving inside her and Sora's fingers against her clit made Shazz moan ferociously. With every thrust her cries became louder.

"Damn…Riku…" grunted Sora "She's so tight, I can't hold out much longer."

Riku couldn't agree more.

"Shazz….baby…you ready" Riku called out to her.

"Yes…nnnnhhhh…god please. Yes….yes….yes" each syllable she uttered went in octave higher as Sora and Riku worked her. "Yes…yes…yes...OH GOD YESSSSSSSS!!!" Shazz reached a new height of wanton pleasure as he felt herself being completely filled by her two gorgeous lovers.

Even Sora and Riku were more boisterous than normal. Both had reached their limits and came so hard that they were almost to the point of black out.

All three collapsed on the bed in a euphoric sense of satisfaction. Their glistening warm bodies still intertwined around each other as each tried to catch their breath.

Shazz's eyes started to close, though she fought to keep them open. She felt two pairs of lips brush across hers and in her ear someone tenderly whispered.

"Close your eyes beautiful one. You've more than earned your chance for sweet dreams."

The last thing she remembered was being enclosed by interlocking arms on either side of her and soon she slipped off into the deepest and most blissful night's rest.


	9. A Heavy Burden

Holy Moly we are out of the woods darlings! If you are hot and bothered her are a couple cool down chapters to slow down your heart rate ^_^

* * *

Sora woke up to a ray of light shining in his eyes. He yawned and stretched out his arms to cuddle a sleeping Shazz, but instead his fingers brushed across Riku's chest and his arm than lay flat upon the mattress. He lay there confused for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. He scanned it for signs of his little beauty, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sora's eyes made their way back to Riku who was still sound asleep. He thought about jumping on Riku and giving him a rude awakening, but something about how serene he looked at this moment kept him from doing so. Riku looked so cute the way his legs were wrapped up in the white sheets and how his silver hair sparkled in the morning sun. Sora loved the way his long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and how his arms were still stretched out as if he were still cradling someone.

The cinnamon hair boy reached over and brushed away the loose strands of hair that covered Riku's face and kissed his forehead. Riku never even stirred.

Sora rolled himself out of bed and went into the bathroom. The sun lit up the white marble tiles that showed signs of condensation from a hot shower upon them. He looked around and noticed the moisture that still lingered on the mirror as well as clouded the shower door. Sora began to wonder if Shasta had showered and taken off and if she did, it wasn't that long ago.

He turned on the shower and while testing the temperature of the water he noticed Shazz's clothes were folded and sitting on top of a closed toilet seat. Certain that she wouldn't have left without her pants, Sora hurried up and showered. When he was done he vigorously dried his hair with a towel and fished through the hamper for a pair of Riku's sweat pants. He slipped them on and drew the drawstring tight around his slim waist and walked out of the bathroom.

He stood quiet for a moment, trying to hear anything that would indicate Shazz's where abouts, but there was nothing. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder. Then he heard a faint whistling. He was sure it wasn't coming from a person because it was too light and out of tune.

His gaze turned towards the glass sliding doors that opened to the balcony. He saw that it was left a crack open and the morning breeze was creeping through the small passage causing the airy hum. Sora slowly slid the door open to find Shazz cuddled underneath a fleece blanket and she was wearing Riku's black shirt from last night.

Shazz was relaxing on a beautiful piece of wicker furniture that looked like a miniature bed. Her legs stretched out in front of her and her back laid against the woven headboard. She appeared peaceful, but her eyes betrayed a feeling of forlorn.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said Sora has he slid the doors shut behind him.

Shazz quickly turned her head and her cold expression melted into a warm smile. "Oh good morning Sora."

"What brings you out here so early?"

That question caused her smile to fade and her gaze turned back towards the ocean. "I couldn't sleep much this morning. I had a lot on my mind."

Sora sat behind her and straddling the cushion, he pulled her close to his bare chest and she laid her head against his shoulder. Wisps of her hair tickled his cheek and the ocean breeze carried the scent of her shampoo from her damp hair to his nose. His arms held her tightly and their fingers interlocked with each others.

"What are you thinking about sweetness?" Sora whispered in her ear.

"I was…I was just thinking about how much I want what you and Riku have. I believe that's how love is supposed to be and…well…I can't understand why I can't have it."

"You deserve that." He replied while kissing her temple. Shazz just chuckled lightly

"What is with you two and being so nice to me? Seriously, look at me. I am complication wrapped with disaster and anyone in their right mind wouldn't touch this mess, but you, you embrace it. Be honest with me. Why take the risk?"

Sora sighed. "Honestly Shazz, I said no at the beginning. I knew you were in a relationship and regardless of how volatile it was, it wasn't my place to break it apart, but Riku said something that would changed my mind."

"And what was that?"

"He said he saw us in you."

This made Shazz smirk. "How presumptuous, considering you two were in me."

Sora couldn't help but laugh and he squeezed Shasta tighter. "I meant figuratively not literally. Jesus has being with us poisoned your mind?"

The brunet girl giggled and nuzzled herself comfortably back in Sora's arms. "Yeah right, baby I'm already damaged goods. I would consider my witty banter a sign of healing and not poison."

"Fair enough."

The two laid there in comfortable silence for a brief moment, enjoying the sounds of the waves and the cooing of the morning doves when Shazz silently asked. "So why did what Riku said change your mind?"

"Well…let's just say that your story isn't that different from ours." This made Shazz break away from their embrace and she sat up and turned to face him. The look on her face of one of total confusion and curiosity. Sora took this a sign to go on with his story. "You see, Riku wasn't the sociable type when were kids. He was always alone and I couldn't stand it. I thought that everyone deserved to have a friend so I was determined to be his first. Although he didn't quite warm up to me at first, we eventually became inseparable. I couldn't believe how close we had gotten and I thought that nothing in the world could tear us apart, but life always has a different plan. People started coming into our lives and my time became spread amongst them all. I started to see less and less of Riku."

Sora sighed and Shazz could feel the anguish behind his words. She curled her fingers around his hands and held it tightly has he continued his story.

"My absence caused him to go off in search for someone who would fill the void I left in him. Unfortunately he came in contact with someone who manipulated him to believing that he could gain what he wanted by force."

"I'm so sorry Sora." Shazz said as she pressed her lips against Sora's hand. "I had no idea that you two went through so much."

"There's no need to be sorry. Despite the horrible situation, I believe it strengthened our relationship. When he left, I stopped at nothing to find him and somewhere along my journey I began to realize something that I had been hiding for years. The reason I wanted to be beside him and the reason why I kept my distance was because I loved him. I feared that if he knew my true feelings he would hate me, but if I wasn't such a coward and told him, I could have saved him from living with so much regret."

"Regret?"

"Oh yeah, Riku has quite the weight upon his shoulders. Because of his dark feelings, Riku has destroyed many things and he has hurt a lot of people."

Shazz sat in silent contemplation. She could see Sora in her that's for sure, but not Riku.

"Well, I know how I'm like you Sora, but I can't seem to figure out where Riku fits into all this. Is Riku Ken? I mean I know he hurt you, but he is with you now and…"

"No Riku's not Ken, he's you as well." Shasta's head snapped up and she quickly let go of Sora's hand. She stared deep into Sora's dark blue pools, looking for a sign of a lie, but they remained serious. "He sees the same darkness in you."

Shasta let out a gasp and moved further away from the boy. "H…how could he? Sora, I would never…ever hurt anyone. I can't believe…"

"He wasn't thinking about you hurting someone else." Sora said softly and it didn't take Shazz long to understand the meaning behind his words. He watched as her soft brown eyes turned from his and there was no doubt that what he said had hurt her but she needed to hear the truth. "Shasta, those feelings of neglect, loneliness, and desperation can drag you down to a place where you don't want to be. You have to trust that Riku knows what he's talking about because he's been there."

"Yes, but look at him now." Came the girls quivering voice. "He has you and he is happy. That's a lot more than I can say about me."

"But Shazz there is still a lot more he working through. There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't try and make up for what he's done and despite his efforts there is still a bundle of remorse that he carries with him. He hates the fact that you carry the same load. Shasta, you deserve the love that Riku shows me and we can't understand why Ken refuses to give it to you. That's why we took you in. I knew there was no way Riku would let leave this Island feeling one ounce of what he felt and still does."

A single tear began to trickle down Shazz's cheek but she quickly brushed it away.

"Wow..." she sniffled and swallowed back the lump in her throat. " I uh…kind of sound pathetic don't I. I mean…Riku's been through so much and I'm whining about how I can't leave someone who doesn't love me anymore."

Sora wasted no time in closing the distance between them and his arms instinctively wrapped around her protectively.

"You're not pathetic darling. We all have our own weaknesses, but it's how we overcome that truly defines who we are."

He felt her body relax and they sat there holding on to one another in a beautiful silence that was soon broken by the sound of running water

"Riku's up." Sora said softly into Shazz's ear. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and her brown eyes had a hint of sadness in them, but her smile seemed to mask it well. Sora got up off the miniature bed and help Shazz to her feet. "Come on babe, it's time that we honor the age or tradition of a great night of sex."

"What's that?"

"I'm making you eggs."


	10. Short and Sweet

Riku followed the delicious scent of eggs and bacon down stairs. When he walked in to the kitchen and froze and he could feel his heart skip a beat. There, cooking breakfast was his two beautiful angels, and they were wearing his clothes. He loved the way his sweats hung dangerously low on Sora's hips and the way his shirt was only long enough to cover Shazz's goodies but it left a great view of her killer legs.

He held back the urge to shove everything off the table and have his wicked way with them right then and there.  
"Good Morning my lovelies." Called out Riku. The two looked up from their work and Shazz couldn't help but blush a little. Riku had just waltzed downstairs in a pair of baby blue boxers and the morning sun showed her how finely toned his body was.

Riku walked up behind Sora, who was busy scrambling some eggs on the stove, and he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed the boy's neck and shoulders. Once again that warm and longing feeling came over Shasta as she watched them. She turned away because she knew if she didn't, she would surely cry.

Shasta continued with work with peeling some fresh oranges when she felt a pair of hands tighten on her arms and she was pulled back until he came in contact with Riku's rock solid chest.

"Don't think I forgot about you." Riku's warm breath tickled her ear has he whispered. She looked up into a pair of smiling green eyes and her arms reached up to him and she pulled him down into a kiss. It was just an innocent morning kiss and when it broke Riku licked his lips and said. "Mmmmmm citrusy." Shasta giggled that she had been caught sneaking bites of the fruit that she was supposed to be pealing.

Riku took a seat next to Shazz at the table and Sora brought over a bowl of scrambled eggs as well as a plate of bacon and toast and took a seat across from them. The three of them helped themselves to a plateful of food because last night left them with quite the appetite.

"So Shazz," mumbled Riku who had a mouthful of toast "What were you and Sora talking about on the deck this morning?"

Sora took this opportunity to answer for her. "She was talking about how she was going to leave Ken."  
Shazz couldn't help but feel a little soccer punched about the comment as green and blues eyes were staring at her to say something.

"W..Well it wasn't just that, but that was the basically what we were talking about, but ummm…yeah I do plan on leaving him."

"Really?!" exclaimed Riku "Well hot damn girl!" He took her hand into his and he kissed it. "So what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I figure it won't be hard to get out of the house because he's never home and I'll probably just go back home to Travers and try and start anew."

"Well if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcomed here." Said Sora.

"Yeah, our house is your house." Added Riku.

"Thank you so much you guys. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. You've done way more than need be and I'm sure we will remain friends, but I can't stay here with you. I have depended on others for my happiness and I know I can't keep doing that. I need to figure this out by myself; it's the only way I can truly move on."

The room fell silent as Sora and Riku stared at her. Shazz shifted nervously in her chair, praying that someone would say something…anything.

"Well what do you know," piped up Sora "Our little girl is growing up."

"Yeah, I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I mean she is leaving us but it's only to better herself." Riku rested his chin atop his fist and studied Shasta. He was glad that she was planning on dumping her asshole of a fiancé but deep down he sort of hoped she would stay here on the island. "Are you sure you wanna do this by yourself? If there is one thing I learned from Sora is that you can't fight your demons by yourself."

"But I won't be alone. I know once I go home I'll have friends and family to lean on and besides, now that I know how desirable I am, I'm sure it won't be hard to find a little action on the side."

Riku dropped his fork and it landed with a clank on his plate. Sora almost choked on a mouth full of bacon and he quick took a swig of orange juice to wash it all down. They knew Shazz wasn't theirs or anything but the thought of her being with someone else stung them a little.

Shazz could feel the tension in the room and she laughed nervously. "I'm joking you guys! Good lord what makes you think I would actually be capable of doing something like that."

"You better be joking missy" said Riku. Shasta felt kind of bad at first but that soon faded as she noticed the grin on his face. "Because you are ours until we approve of the man you want to see."

Shazz started to laugh but her joy was short lived when she saw his smile fade into a serious scowl.

"Oh come on you guys, you can't be serious." Riku's expression didn't change. He sat there, arms crossed, greens eyes bearing down on her. "Sora?" she turned towards the one person she thought would be more understanding but even he was shaking his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry hon, but there is nothing I can do. Riku pretty much wears the pants in this relationship."

She wanted to protest but her heart was telling her to smile because there was no way she could win this argument. "Very well boys, I trust you know what you're doing."

Satisfied with the outcome, the three friends continued with their breakfast. Each of them talking and laughing as if they've known each other their whole lives, even though they were intimate before they had the chance to talk.

Riku could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders each time he saw Shazz's beautiful smile and heard the tinkling of laughter. Even Sora could sense and easiness about his older lover that he never felt before. It was like there was a whole new glow to him the warmed Sora to his very marrow.

Riku might not have saved Shasta completely, but he was content in knowing that she was on the right path. He understood her need to go out on her own, but he had hoped she would have wanted to stay with them a little longer only because he wanted to make sure she would stray and end up with Ken again.

But he put these thoughts of "what if" out of his mind. He didn't want to waste any more of his time on what could have been or what should be, he just wanted to enjoy the time he had with the beautiful boy that saved him and the gorgeous stranger that encouraged let go and find the peace in his life that he had long sought after.

* * *

Ok I am done with story hooooooooooooooooooray!! All in time for the Holiday Weekend! Happy Holloween my loves!!! Enjoy a night of darkness and decadents!! And by that i mean a good piece of chocolate you pervs. ^_^ Thanks for Reading


End file.
